


Love In Repose

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Come Shot, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a first time should be slow and gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little trade with a friend. I got some lovely MinaKaka art for it!

Sasuke cupped the brunette's face, pressing his lips gently against Lee's. Lee twisted shaky fingers in the Uchiha's shirt, tugging the taller man closer. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Lee's waist, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

Lee moaned softly into the the kiss, letting Sasuke slid his tongue past parted lips. The Uchiha took his time, exploring the brunette's mouth as he slid a hand under Lee's tee. Sasuke palmed the small of Lee's back, fingers spreading out to take in as much skin as he could.

Sasuke broke the kiss, nuding the smaller man backwards to the bed. Lee complied with the gentle shove, moving backwards until his knees hit the bed. Sasuke followed him down, catching the brunette's lips in a slow kiss. The Uchiha wanted to take his time, make Lee writhe under him.

A long fingered hand slid under cotton, pushing Lee's shirt up until it bunched under his arms. Sasuke traced one pert nipple, eyes taking in Lee's blushing face. The brunette blinked up at him, mouth slack as he panted for breath. His erection tented his lounge pants, pre cum leaking through the material of his lounge pants.

"You sure about this?" Sasuke questioned. He didn't want to reach the point of no return and have the other man call a stop. Lee nodded, biting his bottom lip. Sasuke leaned in and kissed him, hands sliding down the length of Lee's body to hook thumbs in the waistband of his pants. The Uchiha slowly slid the cotton material down slim hips and over supple thighs.

Lee lifted his hips, pulling his legs up so his pants slid easily down his legs. Sasuke tossed the article of clothing a side, hands smoothing back up Lee's legs before the pants even hit the floor.

The Uchiha traced the edge of Lee's briefs with his thumbs. Lee shifted under him with a small moan. The raven kissed a line from the inside of Lee's knee down to his hip. He scrapped teeth across tanned skin, sucking softly at the dip in the brunette's hip. Lee whimpered under him as hot breath fanned over his cock through the cloth of his underwear.

"Sas," the brunette breathed, hands twisting in inky tresses. Sasuke glanced up at his boyfriend, mouthing the brunette's erection through cotton.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed in question. He tugged at the brunette's briefs, pulling them down and then off. Lee blushed light pink all over, erection flush and leaking against his stomach. Sasuke simpered at the sight, wrapping pale fingers Lee's cock.

The brunette moaned, eyes falling shut as Sasuke stroked him slowly. The Uchiha swiped his tongue of the head of Lee's cock. The brunette groaned, hips arching up into Sasuke's hand and mouth. The raven sucked the head into his mouth, tongue dipping into the slit. Lee shivered, biting his lip. Sasuke eased his lips down the length of the brunette's cock. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside, pulling off to suck at only the head.

He bobbed his head a few times, easily working Lee into a writhing mess under him. The brunette was so sensitive to everything, it always surprised Sasuke. His stomach, his neck, his ear, everything was sensitive on the brunette.

Sasuke pulled off Lee's erection with a small pop, tracing fingers around the brunette's nipples to keep him distracted as the Uchiha grabbed a condom and bottle of lube from his bedside table. He'd had the items for months now, patiently-well, not so patiently waiting until the smaller man was ready to take their relationship to the next level. The bottle of lube was half empty but the box of condoms had never been opened.

The Uchiha pinched at one nipple as he ripped the box open with his teeth. He pulled out a foil packet, sitting it beside his moaning boyfriend. He urged Lee to bend his knees and spread them as far as he could. Sasuke slid back between Lee's now wide spread legs. He wrapped his lips back around Lee's cock, tongue the head as he upended the bottle of lube over Lee's entrance.

The smaller man shivered, a small cry falling from his lips as the cool liquid made contact with his skin. Sasuke watched Lee's face as he traced a finger around the brunette's pucker, taking his cock all the way to the root to keep him distracted.

Lee panted above him, fingers twisting in the sheets. Sasuke slowly slid one finger in, watching as Lee's eyes went wide before the burnette's turned his head and buried his face in the buried themselves in Sasuke's hair as the raven thrust his finger in and out.

Sasuke erection throbbed as muscles clenched around him. Lee's pre cum was thick on his tongue, cueing Sasuke in that the brunette wouldn't last through much. Not that he ever did.

Lee whimpered when Sasuke pulled off his cock. A sharp gasp followed when the Uchiha pressed a second finger in beside the first. Lee clutched at Sasuke's biceps, hips rocking into the raven's fingers.

The raven spread the lube inside the slighter man, splaying his fingers apart to stretch Lee even more. His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants, reminding Sasuke that he wanted it just as much as Lee did. The Uchiha moaned, adding more lube to his fingers as he did his best to hold back. He worked his fingers in and out of the smaller man, tight muscles loosening and lube slickening the way.

Lee gasped and moaned under him, fingers digging into the pale skin of Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha licked his bottom lip, cock throbbing as he searched and found the brunette's prostate. The sound of pleasure Lee made had Sasuke groaning in agreement.

He pulled his fingers free, stripping off his shirt and pants. The clothing feel to the floor, followed by Lee's shirt. The brunette fell back against the sheets, panting for breath as he watched Sasuke rip open the foil packet and roll the condom down over his erection.

Sasuke grabbed Lee by the ankles, placing one slim leg on his shoulder and lining his cock up with the other. He took a moment to take in the sight of his boyfriend panting under him. Lee's shaggy hair fanned out around his head, arms gripping the pillow above his head. He was slim, almost too slim, but there was definite muscle under tanned skin.

"If you didn't have a cock, I wouldn't believe you were a guy," Sasuke teased with a chuckle, "You're so thin you look like a chick." Lee's reaction was instant. The brunette blushed a deep red, cheeks puffing up in annoyance. He smacked Sasuke on the shoulder, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around. Sasuke winced at the blow, but his smirk stayed in place.

"You're such an asshloe! How could you even say something at a time like th- _ah_!" Sasuke cut the burnette's sentence off with a slow thrust of his hips. Lee doubled over, clutching at Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sas!" Lee whimpered against the Uchiha's neck, muscles burning from the stretch of Sasuke's cock. The raven grit his teeth, thumb rubbing soothingly across Lee's hip and ankle.

"Relax," Sasuke whispered, thrusting shallowly into the brunette. Lee cried out softly, cock throbbing between their bodies. The Uchiha pressed a kiss to Lee forehead, pausing before thrusting slowly.

The raven pushed gently at Lee's shoulder, urging the smaller man to lay back. Lee reluctantly did so, but kept a near death grip on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke kissed him reassuringly. Lee clung to him, tongue seeking out the raven's tongue and exploring the depths of his mouth. Sasuke let him, pushing Lee' leg further up with a hand on his thigh.

Sasuke started a slow rhythm. Lee broke the kiss with a gasp, panting for air as Sasuke rocked against him. The raven moaned at the feeling of muscles tight around his erection. He shifted his position, thrusting until Lee cried out loudly under him, back arching with pleasure.

Sasuke licked his lips, pinning the brunette's prostate with each roll of his hips. Lee's fingers dug into his arm with a bruising grip. The raven grit his teeth, thrusting harder as Lee started to write under him.

He wrapped a hand around Lee's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. Lee cried out under him, muscles pulsing around Sasuke's erection as the brunette came. Seed splatter across his chest and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's own moan followed soon after, hips thrusting erratically through his own orgasm.

Sasuke collapsed beside his lover. Lee panted beside him, chest rising and falling with each breath. Sasuke pulled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash by the bed. He rolled over to face Lee, pulling the brunette against his chest. He ignored the feeling of stickiness against his skin, wrapping arms around his boyfriend and kissing him deeply.

"Good?" Sasuke questioned, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down the brunette's back.

"Uh-huh," Lee replied with a yawn. He cuddled close to the Uchiha, falling asleep almost instantly. Sasuke sighed in contentment, kissing Lee on the forehead before letting himself drift off into sleep.


End file.
